Hakumen
Hakumen is from blazblue universe and is the main character of this shit and is the 3rd most developed character in the series (Don't believe Mori's lies) Backstory Before Hakumen became who he is right now, he was a total gay ass pussy aka Jin Kisaragi, which dreamed to suck dick of his older brother (Ragna the Bloodedge). But when he saw Ragna and XxX_Rag_Scrub_De$troyer_13_XxX falling into the cauldron, he decided to jump here too, because he wanted Ragna's dick so hard. But Jin died, because "jumping into the lava" is a bad idea. And then Jin appeared before Jesus. Jesus told him to think about everything that he has done in his life. Then Jin realised how much loser he was and asked Jesus to send him to hell. But Jesus refused to do that, because he knew about that world will be in danger, and only Jin can save everything. Then Jesus asked Jin to deny his past and become a true badass hero who will reap all sin of BlazBlue world - "Hakumen". After this Hakumen were sent into another BlazBlue dimension to save the world. Calamity Trigger When Hakumen came in BlazBlue world, he just beat all shit out of everyone and saved world Continuum Shift After Hakumen saved the world, Noel decided to make a new plan about destroction of the world. She teamed up with Bootleg Joker from Batman (aka Hazama) and achieved her final form: "Literally unplayable character" (aka Mu-12). But Hakumen beat all shit out of her and saved world again. Chronophantasma Terumi got out from Bootleg Joker's body and decided to take over Hakumen's body to reach his final form. Hakumen and Terumi were members of "Six heroes" but they don't like each other because Hakumen couldn't understand all Terumi's pranks. After Hakumen beat all shit out of Terumi, he threw a stone into Takemikazuchi and destroyed him. Also Hakumen asked Jin to stop being such a gay for a little bit and save Tsubaki (because Hakumen still have feelings to her). Central Fiction For this time Hakumen must save the world from Izanami, but she wasn't true villain. The true villain was Es (aka total garbage waifu that people love for boobs, aka adorable trash). Terumi knew it and tried to warn Hakumen, but Hakumen after all Terumi's pranks stoped trust him. When Hakumen fought adinst Nu-13, Tsubaki betrayed him by killing him, then she gave Hakumen's Susano'o unit to Terumi. Before Bizarre adventures of Hakumen and his friends Relius found Hakumen's soul and put it into another Susano'o unit that lied on his loft. Then Hakumen got married to Arakune, because Arakune somehow got pregnant. After Merkava were born, Hakumen and Arakune were taking care for him, but little Merkava ate way too much. And with no money Hakumen and Arakune decided to get rid of him and threw Merkava into cauldron (but Merkava survives and begin to eat everyone in UNIEL). Then they went their separate ways, like nothing happened. H 1444424262 1902244 c2d5d9f619.png|Slavic mode FA Hakumen).png|Friendship Ascended form 20180805085600 1.jpg|Hakumen blanco Category:People Category:Power of Friendship user Category:Multi-Ultra-Alternate-Anti-Hyper-Universe